


more than this

by randomprose



Series: The Morning Will Come [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn, at least this one shot isn't, commission, the start of tsukishima's life turning around, this isn't angstville anymore kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: Tetsurou and Kei dance around each other. It’s a game neither of them mind playing.





	more than this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefrostyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/gifts).



> this can be read as a stand-alone. you don't have to read the past works to get it but if you want more context then please go read them!! :D

The first thing Tetsurou did as soon as Kei is done with the process of shifting majors is to drag him to their usual bar and get shitfaced.

“It’s a celebration!” Tetsurou had hollered as they along with Koutarou and Keiji clambered on their usual booth. “You’re finally free of your boring engineering course!”

Koutarou whoops alongside Tetsurou laughing and looking more gleeful than Kei is considering he’s the one who just got out of his ‘boring engineering course.’

“Yeah. Only to enter yet another boring major,” Keiji chimes, the only one of them who had the presence of mind to wave the bartender over. “No offense, Tsukishima.”

“None taken,” Kei says after he’s told the bartender his order. “It’s not like you’re wrong. Paleontology sounds awfully boring compared to literature or pre-law. Can’t say the same about statistics though.”

“Hey! Do _not_ diss the math! Math and statistics are important in everyday life and should be respected! What do you think—“

“Oh, put a sock on it, Bokuto. Math is not everyone’s thing and you’re the weirdo who likes boring ass numbers,” Koutarou looks like he’s about to go on another tirade before Tetsurou cuts him off as he turns to Kei. “But you like it right? Boring old Paleontology?”

“Better than engineering that’s for sure.”

“At least you’ll get bored doing what you love right?” Tetsurou grins and damn if it isn’t the most infectious thing as Kei begrudgingly grins back. Tetsurou raises his shot and says, “To Tsukki’s new boring major! May you never get tired of being bored of studying dinosaur bones!”

“For the last time, it’s not just about dinosaurs! It’s—“

“Cheers!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In hindsight, goading Kei into taking three more shots was probably not a good idea.

It did get Kei to finally let himself be dragged on the dancefloor and it did get him well and buzzed enough to make out with Testurou while they grind to some techno-pop EDM. So, overall, Tetsurou would say it was a win.

What isn’t a win is this – Tetsurou having to drag the both of them up three flights of stairs to his apartment.

He grunts as he shifts Kei’s weight on his back. He has no idea how he’s doing this considering he’s as inebriated as Kei is but he supposes seeing the younger drunk off his ass and barely even managing to stand up let alone walk helped in sobering him up a little. For some reason, Tetsurou has always had something like an instinct to always be alert whenever it involves Kei.

He struggles to open his door but he manages and makes their way to his bedroom. Kei has always insisted on taking the couch whenever he’s over but Tetsurou has never let him and especially not now when he’s drunk.

Tetsurou doesn’t bother with a change of clothes, only depositing Kei under the covers before getting in himself. He turns to face to Kei and is a little surprised to see him awake and staring at him.

“Thanks, Kuroo-san,” was all Tsukishima said before he was knocked out once more.

“Of course, Tsukki. For you, anything.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You know,” Tetsurou grunts watching Kei’s hunched form over the toilet as he leans heavily on the threshold “with the number of times you’ve gotten shitfaced you’d think you’d know your limit by now.”

Kei heaves a gasp as he finishes getting acquainted with the toilet, pushes himself up to get to the sink and wash his mouth glaring at Tetsurou through the bathroom mirror.

“Shut up and stop acting like you weren’t just cursing up a storm when you wake up with the mother of all headaches.”

“Hey, at least I wasn’t the one spilling my guts out and getting intimate with the toilet.”

“Just hand me the aspirins.”

Tetsurou hands him two aspirins and Kei pops them in his mouth before drinking straight from the tap. They amble out of the bathroom and back to Tetsurou’s bedroom, plopping heavily on his bed and laying side by side.

Later, when they’ve slept off their hangovers and gotten some actual food in their stomachs, Kei will stretch and move to get up but Tetsurou’s grip on his waist won’t let up and he’s forced to stay put for a little longer. Not that Kei really minds but he still puts up a token resistance just for appearance's sake.

“I actually need to go home at some point, Kuroo-san.”

“If you’d taken my offer of just rooming with me you wouldn’t have to go back to your place still hung over.”

“And where am I gonna sleep? On the couch?” Kei counters. “And before you say the spare room, we both know the ‘spare room’—“ Tetsurou could practically hear the air quotation marks “—is really only a storage room.”

“I was gonna say my bed. You could sleep on my bed.”

Tsukishima just smiles, hums and closes his eyes. “Maybe next time.”

“You’re already on my bed.”

“I meant, maybe I’ll consider your offer some other time.”

“Or maybe I should just room with you. I’ve seen your place and it’s bigger than mine. How do you even pay for that place?”

“My parents are helping me for a while until I start my part-time work. The owner is nice and the rent is relatively cheap.”

“We could split rent and groceries,” Tetsurou says thoughtfully, extending an arm as a silent invitation for Kei to come closer. “We could split the chores, take turns cooking. We could ride to uni together. It might be nice.”

“Maybe.”

“Is an offer open?”

Kei hums, shifts closer and lays his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder. “We’ll see.”

Sometimes Kei wonders what it is they’re doing. If any of what they’re doing means anything more than friendship. It probably does and they probably know but it’s something to think about for another time.

For now, lying beside each other, their warm bodies pressed together, Tetsurou humming a familiar tune under his breath as his fingers cards through blonde locks, Kei moving closer and laying a hand over Tetsurou’s chest—for now, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i'm actually capable of writing kurotsuki in under 3k????
> 
>  
> 
> [writing/anime twitter](https://twitter.com/proserandom)  
> [bts stan twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonigii)  
> [hq tumblr](http://tsukishima-kuns.tumblr.com)  
> [bts sideblog](http://yoonigii.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading! remember, kudos and comments makes the writer happy and writing!!


End file.
